A Change in the Tides
by Maple Flower 20
Summary: AU - The Death Eaters reign and the students of Hogwarts have fled the school knowing that they will be hunted down if they remain. Slavery is a common practice that gives muggleborns and blood traitors a place in the new society. Neville Longbottom is made a slave to some of the people he hates most of all. How will this change the fate of the wizarding world and his own? Malfoys
1. The Purchase

AU - Voldemort returned during Harry's four year but acted fast, taking over the ministry during the summer before fifth year. The DeathEaters reign and the Order have gone into hiding. The students have fled the school knowing that they will be hunted down if they remain. Since there are still so many blood traitor wizards with wizarding blood, slavery has been introduced to give them a place among the new society. This is a very common practice since Voldemort's return.

/

Neville's POV

Cedric is dead. It is so hard to believe it after seeing him almost everyday for the past four years. Everyone is talking about it and they all say the same thing, with Voldemort back there is little hope for Hogwarts now. The murders have begun and the only teachers that remain won't stand a chance against the growing army of DeathEaters.

After the public funeral all of the students go their separate ways. Some could go back to their families while others, mostly muggleborns, had to go on the run. Since the ministry was taken over new laws have been past, one of them being the capture of all muggleborns and blood traitors which includes me. That is how I got to where I am today, a cage.

After almost two weeks of living in the woods I was captured by a pack of snatchers in the night. Being a pure blood has saved my life for now but I fear that death would have been easier than what I will soon go through.

I am currently sitting in a large cage at an outdoor slave market. All the captured people who are considered to be worth keeping are sent here, the rest are killed. I am to remain here until I am bought by someone, which with my temperament could mean I'll be here for awhile. I am dressed in clothing similar to what the house elves at school wear. My hair is dirty and I must say that I have smelled better. I have tried to get out but after hours of trying to pick the lock connected to my cage I decide to spend the rest of my afternoon watching the scenes in front of me.

The practice of slavery hasn't been used in the wizarding world in my life time until weeks ago. It escalated quickly and is seen everywhere but it is still strange to watch. People of all sizes pass by me hourly. Some gaze at me then walk on by while some take the time to look at the price tag attached to the outside of the cage. I make an effort to not look at the price tag that is connected to the bar in front of me. I will not be reduced to a price and in all honesty I don't want to know what these people think I'm worth.

I haven't seen anyone of my friends since I was brought here and I'm glad. If they aren't here then that could mean that they are safe, and maybe some of us will survive this.

Nothing could prepare me for who I see coming towards me, someone I do know, Draco Malfoy. I think about turning my back to him but I cannot take my eyes off of him and his family. As he walks closer to me I try to catch bits of their conversation.

"You must pick one Son, there must be one of these that is to your liking."

"I just haven't found the right one yet Father."

"Well you had best pick one soon or I shall choose one for you." A blonde haired woman comes up from behind them and sets her hand on Lucius Malfoy's shoulder.

"You must give decisions like this time Lucius. We wouldn't want Draco to bring the wrong one home and have to return it."

"Thank you for understanding, Mother."

His father sighs, "Well decide quickly, we have been here far too long as it is."

"Yes Father," he replies before walking further down the isle closer to me. He takes his time, looking at each person carefully never once stopping to check the price, not like it would be a concern of his.

When he reaches my cage he stops and kneels down to my level looking at me with a look of fascination.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask even though I'm not sure if I want to know his answer.

"You look like a boy I went to school with."

"So?" My voice cracks under the pressure, he must know it is me.

"So, I find the similarity between you two remarkable. Besides, as a potential buyer I can look at you as long as I want in whichever way I want."

"Not if I don't let you," I say as I turn my back to him. As a Gryffindor I shouldn't be afraid but inside I know I am. I have heard about what the Malfoys are like and I don't want a part of it.

"You are trying to be defiant in a place that values submission Longbottom and I suggest you change your ways before someone else makes you change them." My heart drops at the sound of my name.

"Gryffindors are brave and seeing as I am one I don't think my attitude will be changing anytime soon." I say as I turn back around to look the Slytherin in the eyes.

"You do know that many owners would beat you to a pulp for saying something like that to them? Don't you?"

"Yes."

"And that doesn't bother you at all?"

"Not a bit," I say while trying to hide my fear.

He pauses to look around before calling out, "Father, I found the one I want."

When his parents walk over I know this is serious. At this moment I wish I were a turtle that could hide from danger inside its shell.

"It's about time Draco," his father says, clearly frustrated.

"Are you sure this is the one you want Dear?"

"Yes Mother, I'm sure." His father's eyes are looking into my soul just as Draco's had done a few minutes ago.

"I feel like I have seen this child before Draco"

"I'm not sure where you would have but it's Neville Longbottom, one of Potter's friends."

This seems to amaze his father.

"Longbottom? Like the aurors?"

"Yes, I suppose so Father."

A creepy smirk appears on his face that makes me want to run as far away as I can from him.

"Well then this would be a successful purchase. You have chosen well Son."

This makes Draco glow with pride, "Thank you Father."

"Should you call an attendant Lucius? You did want to go home after all."

"Yes Dear I shall" He waves over to a greasy haired man who practically runs over to him.

"What can I do for you today Sir?"

"I would like to purchase this one here," he motions to me. The seller sets the key in my cage's lock, ready to open the door to them.

"A very nice decision Sir. Now if you would just walk over to the table there you will be able to sign the papers for him, no hassle at all." The man is almost hyperventilating with excitement.

As the Malfoys and the seller walk away towards the table they make one crucial mistake, leaving the key in the lock. After noticing this I take my chance, unlock the cage and run. I don't know where I am running to, I just run. Several seconds pass before someone notices but when one does the rest quickly notice as well. I can barely hear my own thoughts once the commotion starts but I do hear one phrase,

"Petrificus Totalus"

/

Please review with thoughts and ideas. The next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or the next day and will include Draco's POV on the situation. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Ride Home

:::: chapter 2 ::::::;;

Draco's POV

I begin to walk towards the purchase table but stop as soon as I hear raised voices behind me. My parents notice this as well and turn around to see what the disturbance is. My father has always liked matters to be orderly and according to plan, situations like this do not please him.

"You, come," my father orders over to an already distressed worker. The worker runs over to us, the sweat on his forehead is very prominent.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance Sir, we will have him returned to you momentarily."Though he tries to keep his posture his trembling voice makes it clear that he is terrified of my father.

"Him? Who are you referring to?" My father knows who he is talking about but decides to mentally torture the boy anyway.

"I, um, we are sorry about this. The cage door wasn't locked and, um, your, ah, your slave got loose." The last part of this is barely audible.

"Make sure he is returned immediately." My father's voice is calm much to the surprise of myself and the worker.

"Thank you for understanding Sir," he says before scurrying off.

"How far could he have gotten Lucius?" My mother asks with a hint of worry.

"I'm sure he couldn't have reached past the boundaries of the camp site. We'll have him soon."

Moments pass in silence as my father signs some of the paperwork then hands the rest to me.

"You'll have to sign as well seeing as he is your property now."

I read all the way through but pause at the bottom of the page where it has a space for the owners name and the slaves new name. Am I expected to take his own name from him? I fill in my name then the name Neville down on the dotted line.

"Don't you wish to rename him Son? The name Neville isn't very proper."

"I've become used to the name by now, anything else would be strange." This doesn't seem to please my parents but they accept it, as they said, he is mine.

As I give the papers back to the dealer I hear people coming from behind us. I am surprised to see Longbottom being carried by three men, completely knocked out.

"This one is yours Sir?"

"Yes, you can lay him in our carriage."

My parents and I walk out to where are carriage is parked as the workers follow us with Longbottom. We get in and they place him right beside me, his head resting on my lap.

"Is there anything else you require Sir?"

"No, that will be all," my father responds before harshly shutting the carriage door. He tries to conceal it but I know I haven't seen my father this angry in a while. No one speaks, we do not want to anger him further. He tries to make eye contact with me but I drop my gaze before he can. I look down to the unconscious boy who's head is still lying on my legs. He doesn't appear to be hurt, just stunned and for his own safety he should remain that way until we reach the manor.

"Draco." I look up but cannot gain the courage to look into his grey orbs.

"You will have to deal with that filth once we return to the manor."

"How would you suggest I do that Father?"

"A simple beating will do unless you a think you can handle the cruciatus curse." A creepy smirk spreads across his face at the mention of the curse causing me to lean back in my seat.

"A beating will do just fine." I don't want to do any of this but I know that if Longbottom doesn't get punished by me my father will do it and no one deserves that.

"Good, I hope you will be able to deal with this situation as a man would, your certainly old enough."

"I will Father, I will not let you down."

"We shall see," he scoffs at me before turning to look out the window. Silence falls over the carriage for several moments before my mother speaks up.

"We must go into town tomorrow to design a collar for him. We can't have him running off again."

I know she doesn't truly care if he runs off, the loss of money would be the most tragic part for her. The part she is looking forward to is creating the perfect aristocratic collar for the new family pet. Like creating an outfit it will have to meet her specifications and off course be better than every other collar she has seen.

"Of course Mother, first thing tomorrow morning."

I take to playing with Longbottom's dirty blonde hair for the rest of the trip. As soon as we reach the manor my parents get out and walk inside leaving me alone with Longbottom. I sit for several minutes just pondering our new lives before taking out my wand to unstun him.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper before sending the spell down upon him.

::...:::::::::: Please review, it really helps me write! Next chapter will be Neville's first day at the manor. Thanks for reading.


End file.
